


"Keep a secret" 707 X MC

by Winibie



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winibie/pseuds/Winibie
Summary: “I need you to keep a secret for me Jaehee.” You said, you had just been let into Jaehee’s apartment. Having left Rika’s apartment a little over three weeks ago, you had been staying in one of the rooms at Jumins penthouse.  “A secret?” Jaehee raised her eyebrow at this but didn’t say anything else, urging you to continue, “I’m pregnant.” You said quickly, she barely caught what you had said.





	

“I need you to keep a secret for me Jaehee.” You said, you had just been let into Jaehee’s apartment. Having left Rika’s apartment a little over three weeks ago, you had been staying in one of the rooms at Jumins penthouse. “A secret?” Jaehee raised her eyebrow at this but didn’t say anything else, urging you to continue, “I’m pregnant.” You said quickly, she barely caught what you had said. 

When your words registered her eyes went wide, at first she thought the child you were carrying was Jumin’s, only to shake the idea of that ever happening out of her mind. Then her thoughts travelled to Seven, and well, he was the only other person she could see you doing anything with. “Is it….?” She started, but couldn’t find the right words to finish. 

“It’s Sevens...But you can’t tell him, or anyone, Seven doesn’t want anything to do with me…” You mumbled, looking away before she could see the tears that were forming in your eyes. “Come sit on the couch, I’ll make some hot chocolate and you can tell me everything if it’ll make you feel any better.” She said, leading you to the living room before going into the kitchen and making you both hot chocolate. 

Jaehee came and sat with you on the couch, handing you a cup and placing her own on the coffee table. “Tell me what happened.” She said, giving you a small, encouraging smile. “So you know how Seven came to Rika’s apartment to make sure I was safe right?” You began, and she nodded so you continued, “Well...Seven was constantly pushing me away, he was rude, but I didn’t back down, I knew he felt something for me and he was just trying to protect me.”

You sighed slightly, “One day he snapped at me to leave him alone, that I was only causing him more trouble and giving him more work…” You slowly became lost in your memories as you told them to Jaehee. 

“Seven, you need to eat something, or at least sleep, take a break.” You said, placing a plate with a sandwich on it on the space beside him. “I said not to bother me.” He said, not taking his eyes off the screen, “Seven you’ve been at it for almost an entire day! Take a break!” You said, “I can’t take a break, I have work to do so why don’t you just stop bothering me! You’ve caused enough problems in my life and given me enough work already so just stay away from me!” He practically shouted, turning his eyes to you and glaring. 

Your eyes widened in shock, “Seven….” You mumbled out, “Fine I’ll leave you alone!” You said, tears spilling from your eyes as you ran into another room, slamming the door behind you. Seven glanced towards the room you were in, guilt plastered on his face, he sighed slightly annoyed and stood up, running a hand through his messy red hair before making his way towards you and knocking. 

“MC, I’m sorry…..I shouldn’t have yelled at you…” He said, “Please open the door…” He begged, feeling terrible for yelling like that, even if he knew it might keep you away from him, keep you safe from him. You slowly opened the door, rubbing your eyes to rid them of the tears, he frowned, “I’m sorry…” He said. 

Seven slowly leaned in until his lips gently pressed against your own, your eyes widened once again and you let out a small gasp, before hesitantly kissing him back. 

“And it just kind of happened from there…” You said, a crimson blush covering your cheeks as you told Jaehee how everything happened, “But the next morning it was like nothing happened at all, he just went back to what he was doing and pushed me away even more…He told me to forget what had happened, that he shouldn’t have done it and that it didn’t mean anything….” Tears spilled from your eyes and you buried your face in your hands. 

“Oh MC….” Jaehee said, her own eyes filled with sympathy for you, “Seven has always been different, but I never thought he would be rude to you….especially to that extent…” She said, as she placed a hand on your shoulder. “If you plan to keep this baby, I don’t think it’s right to keep it from him…” She said, you shook your head. “He’s said I’m only causing him trouble, imagine if he found out I was pregnant, a baby would only make things worse…” You sniffled and rubbed your eyes. 

“Still…” Jaehee began but was cut off by her phone ringing, “I’m sorry I have to take this.” She said and answered, after a short conversation she hung up with a sigh, “That was Mr.Han, I apologize but I have to get going now.” She said as she stood up off the couch, “You’re welcome to stay here if you want though, there's an extra key on top of the fridge.” She said and with that she took her leave. 

A year had passed since then, you had never told Seven or any other RFA members, although today was the day they would all see that you had a baby, because today was the day of another RFA party, your second one to be exact. To say you were nervous was an understatement, Seven was also nervous, this would be the first time seeing you in a little over a year. 

Not a day went by where you weren’t on his mind, but he just couldn’t bring himself to reach out to you, not after all the pain he had caused you, not when there was still a possibility that you wouldn’t be safe with him. 

“Hello little Sebastian~” Jaehee cooed as she rocked Sebastian in her arms gently, “Thanks for holding him Jaehee.” You said, you had just finished making final changes to one of the table locations and had asked Jaehee if she could hold him for a moment, she didn’t seem to mind at all. 

Sebastian looked almost identical with his father, same bright red curls and golden eyes, sometimes it hurt a little when you looked at him. “The handsome Zen has finally arr- Oh my god Jaehee!!! You have a baby!!” Zen practically shouted when he saw the baby in Jaehee’s arms, she looked at you and you gently took Sebastian from her. “Actually Zen….This is my baby…” You said slightly embarrassed. 

“MC….You have a baby…?” He asked, completely shocked, he came closer and stared at the baby who stared back up at Zen. “Hey he looks like…..” Zen began, his eyes widening at the realization, he gasped, “MC!” He said loudly, “You and Seven had a kid?!” He asked, “Quiet down Zen, you’re shouting.” Jaehee said, “Well you see….Seven doesn’t actually know…” You said quietly, “He doesn’t know that you two have a kid ?” Zen asked, confused. “It’s a long story and I’ll explain it some other time but right now let's focus on making sure this party goes well okay?” You asked and he slowly nodded in agreement. 

“What are you going to do when Seven arrives and sees him though?” Zen asked, making a very good point, “I haven’t really thought that far yet….” You began, “Well you better start thinking because he’s on his way over here.” Zen said, interrupting you and nodding in the direction of Seven. “Hi everyone, heh whe-.....” Seven stopped mid sentence, immediately taking notice of the red haired baby in your arms. 

“Um….Seven...Meet Sebastian…” You said, forcing a small smile onto your lips as you shifted slightly, Sebastian giggled once he saw Seven and squirmed in your arms a bit. Seven was silently staring at the baby, he slowly walked closer to you, leaning down so his face was close to the babies. Sebastian instantly tried grabbing for Seven’s hair, but Seven was quick enough to pull back out of reach.

“He’s….mine…. isn’t he?” He asked, you nodded, biting your lip and glanced away from him, “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, sounding hurt to your surprise. “Because you didn’t want anything to do with me, you told me to forget anything happened between us….” You said, anger taking over. 

Zen’s eyes widened slightly, “Did that really happen?” He quietly whispered to Jaehee who only nodded before continuing to watch what was going on between you and Seven. Seven was silent for a moment, “You’re right…” He said, running a hand through his hair with a sigh, “I was horrible to you and if you hate me and don’t want to see me again, well I understand…” He said, smiling sadly at you before looking back at Sebastian. 

“Seven….I could never hate you, even if you are a big stupid idiot…” You giggled despite the tears that had began to run down your cheeks, “MC are you okay?” He asked, gently placing his hands on your shoulders. You nodded, “I’m fine.” You said, and before the words had even fully been said, Seven was pulling you into a gently hug. 

“I realized after you were gone that I’ve loved you all this time...but I didn’t want to risk your safety, I’m a dangerous man MC.” Seven said, rubbing your back gently, “I don’t care, I trust you.” You said, looking up into his golden eyes, “MC….Will you please give me another chance? I promise I won’t blow it this time.” Seven said, smiling sadly at you. 

“Okay, but if you do I’ll send Yoosung to eat all your Honey Buddha Chips.” You giggled, to his horror, “I promise!” He said with a grin, and kissed your forehead before looking back down at the baby in your arms. “Can I….?” He began hesitantly, you nodded and gently placed Sebastian in his arms, showing him the correct way to hold him. 

“He’s so small…” He choked out, “Seven are you crying?” You asked, trying to contain your giggles, “My eyes are just leaking.” He said with a sniffle, “He looks just like you, you know?” You said with a grin, “I swear I will not miss another moment in his or your life MC.” Seven said, “I trust you.” You whispered as you placed a small kiss on his lips. “You better not or I’ll make sure you can never type another word on your computer again.” Zen threatened and you both laughed. 

It looks like things had finally worked out for you guys.


End file.
